dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Violette Noire
Violette Noire is a MMORPG fictional character in the DC Universe Online, who debuted in the summer of 2014. Noire possesses psionic abilities such as, telepathy and telekinesis. 'Bio' Waking up on one of Brainiac’s ships with no memory of who or what she is, Violette –then unnamed– hears a voice in her head guiding her to fight Brainiac’s army of Sentry and Subjugators. She discovers that this voice is that of Noah Kuttler known as Calculator, he then guides her to the ships main frame to destroy the ships defenses. It is here where she meets Lex Luthor of The Legion of Doom; together they successful defeat Brainiac’s army and destroy the ship. However the ship explodes propelling her unconscious body to the magical island of Themyscria. 'Exile' from Themyscria Discovered by Artemis after watching her descend from the heavens into the ocean, she is brought to Queen Hippolyta who suggests that this outsider, due to her purple demonic skin, was a demon of Trigon. Initially punished to death an inaudible Violette awoke out of fear and the Amazons took her in and named her Violette, taught her to speak and fight for herself. She takes up special interest in brawling defeating many of the fellow Amazons. She then later reveals her psychic powers and flight abilities to the friends she had made there. Noire discovers that sorceress Circe had been in disguise as an Amazon and befriended her eventually brainwashing her into nearly wiping out Themyscria and killing two thirds of the Amazon population. Because of her bad deeds Queen Hippolyta banishes both Circe and Violette from the island for all eternity. It is here when Circe takes her under her wing to do all of her bidding for Trigon in hopes of becoming the Queen of The Underworld. 'Bride of Trigon' Now going under the mantel Violet Noire, the Demon queen, she and her mentor Circe spend most of their time collecting relics to summon Trigon from Azarath I order for Circe to wed and produce an Antichrist like figure. After successfully defeating Doctor Fate, Wonder Woman, and Trigon’s daughter Raven and her team The Titans, the pair along with Circe’s beastiomorphs successfully bring Trigon to their realm. Getting wind of Circe’s intentions Trigon believes they aren’t true, so he challenges her to duel with her protégé Violette. Reluctant to fight her mentor she flees and runs into a man made of stone calling himself Solsem, they later fall in love with each other, and he begins to help her turn over her evil ways. Therefore forfeiting the battle and Circe becoming the Queen of Azarath in attempts to overthrow Trigon. Unhappy Trigon teleports Violette and Solsem to his lair where he brainwashes them both into his war slaves. He then programs Violette to defeat Circe and bear his child. Violette launches a sneak attack with the demon army against Circe before effectively destroying her one on one. Violette then becomes Trigon’s bride and he then harvests her soul where it was revealed to her about who she used to be and what she had become. She learns that she was one of the early projects of Brainiac’s Exobyte program with DNA of JLA members Raven, Zatanna and Wonder Woman. She then willingly gives her soul to Trigon to become his bride and bear the Child of Sin. 'Powers & Abilities' 'Psionic Powers' Brainiac programmed Raven’s psionic abilities in Violette during the Exobyte. Violette can move any and every object with her mind; control people at will and create a psionic arsenal. 'Combat' She has the brutish Amazonian training as well as having Wonder Woman’s knowledge programmed into her. 'Sorcery' Studying under Circe she learned several spells and enchantments. 'Flight' Violette had the gift of flight since she awoke, she didn’t learn to walk until she was on Themyscria. Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Magic Category:Mental